Driver side airbag modules are usually mounted at the hub of a steering wheel and the airbag is deployed from that hub. There have been instances when a driver, out of the normal seated position and too close to the hub of the steering wheel at the instant of deployment, would be forcibly struck and pushed backwards as the airbag expanded to its full normal reach. The invention provides airbags fitted with means for limiting the reach of deployment in the event that a resistance, e.g. an out-of-position driver, is encountered too close to the point of deployment as the airbag is deployed. In such a case the airbag will deploy and inflate to a limited extent, but only to a less than normal reach, and it may provide some cushioning for the out-of-position driver. Its reach will be less than the full reach that the airbag would otherwise attain for protection of a driver or passenger seated in the normal position and thus not forcibly strike or push backwards an out-of-position driver or passenger.